Gilmore Girls Twin Girls
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory is in High School its her second year at Chilton. Dean is at Stars Hollow High. Rory and Dean Celebrate their 2 Year Anniversary. Rory finds out that she is 3 weeks pregnant with Twins. Rory and Dean has to make a decition on what to do.
1. Prolouge

**Gilmore Girls - Twin Girls**

* * *

**Note: Rory is still dating Dean, she is still at Chilton High School in Hartford it is her second year there.  
Jess (Luke's nephew) is in town but Rory never cheats on ****Dean with Jess.**  
**Dean never dates Lindsay or gets married to her.**  
**Sherry is with Christopher and they have a daughter Gigi (Georgia) who is only 1 month old, Sherry never moves to France.**  
**Lorelai used to date Max (Rory's English teacher) but they broke up so Lorelai gets married to Luke at the beginning of Rory's second year at Chilton.**  
**Straub (Christopher's Father) and Trix (Richards Mother) are both still alive.**  
**Rory and Lorelai goes to her grandparents most Friday nights.**  
**Rory has already met Jennifer and James her second cousins at a family dinner at her grandparents 2 years before this story starts.**  
**Lane meets Zach when she joins the band that Zach is in.**  
**Lane starts to date Zach 4 months later.**  
**They have only been together for a short time.**

**Prologue**

2 years ago Rory was at Stars Hollow High and she gets accepted to Chilton, but Lorelai couldn't afford her to go so she had to ask her parents (Richard and Emily)  
who she hasn't seen since she left home at age 16.  
Lorelai's parents said that they would pay for Rory to go to Chilton on one condition which was that both Lorelai and Rory would go there on Friday nights for dinner.  
Lorelai took them up on the offer and so they had dinner at her parents' house every Friday night.

It was Rory's last day at Stars Hollow High; she was cleaning out her locker.  
She has a whole bunch of book's and other stuff from her locker and she bumps into the New Student Dean Forester and she drops her pile that she is carrying.  
She bends down to pick all her things up that she dropped.

"God!, you're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with the tannis root, make a noise" Rory says as she is picking up her books

"Rosemary's baby" Dean responds, Rory looks up but also stands up to see a tall handsome guy standing in front of her.

"Yeah" Rory replies

"Well that's a great movie, you got good taste" Dean says then looks at the box of stuff Rory's carrying.

* * *

"Are you moving?" Dean asks her

"No, just my books are" Rory tells him

"My family just moved here from Chicago" Dean tells Rory

"Chicago, windy, opera" Rory replies

"Yeah, yeah that's the place" Dean says and smiles at her

* * *

"I'm Dean" Dean tells her with a smile

"Hi" Rory says and takes a short pause then she realizes she didn't tell him her name. "Oh, Rory me that's me" Rory tells Dean

"Rory" Dean says

"Well Lorelai technically" Rory tells Dean

"Lorelai, I like that" Deans comments

"It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves  
all the time, you know, so why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also  
went into that decision. I never talk this much." Rory tells Dean

"Well I better go" Dean replies

"Oh, sure" Rory says

"I have to go look for a job" Dean tell her

"Ok good" Rory replies

* * *

Dean starts to walk away.

"You should check with Miss Patty" Rory suggests

"What?" Dean asks confused about what Rory is talking about with a confused look on his face

* * *

Dean turns back around and walks a little back towards Rory.

"About the job, you should check with Miss Patty, she teaches dance, she use to be on Broadway once" Rory tells Dean

"I don't really dance much" Dean replies

"No, no, she just kind of knows about everything that's going on around town, she'll know someone's looking" Rory tells Dean

"Oh" Dean says and huffs "Great Thanks" Dean says

Dean walks right over to Rory.

* * *

"Hey what you doing right now?" Dean asks

"Nothing much" Rory answers

"Well maybe you can show me where this Miss Patty's place is" Dean says

"Yeah, I guess so, I don't really have anything important to do, let's go" Rory tells Dean

* * *

Dean picks up Rory's box and carries it for her, they leave the school because school has finished and Rory shows Dean around  
the town on her way to Miss Patty's and they talk.

The next week Rory starts at the Chilton School. She gets her schedule and list of stationary.  
Automatically Rory has enemies at the school even on her first day at the school. This includes Paris and her group of friends.  
Tristan always calls her Mary instead of Rory, the guys at the school including Tristan call her Mary because she looks so innocent.  
She gets lots of homework on her first day at the school to try and catch up to the rest of the students in her classes.  
The next few months at the school are sort of the same.  
Eventually Rory becomes friends with Paris, Madeline and Louise when they get put in the same group for a project.

During Rory's second term at Chilton Lorelai starts to date Max Medina (Rory's English teacher) they get together then break up then get  
back together and breaks up for good the last time.

* * *

** I Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review**

* * *

_**There are Quotes from the show in some place. **_  
_**I don't own the quote but the ideas of the story are all mine.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is the second year at Chilton for Rory, it was the first week in March and it was Thursday night in Stars Hollow, Lorelai has to work late so Rory is home alone.  
Rory meets up with Dean at the Founders Day Festival when she gets there she greets Dean with a quick kiss.  
They hang out at the festival with Lane and Zach who have started dating.  
Lane and Zach are both in the same band and they play at the festival.  
Later that night Rory and Dean go back to Rory's place and Rory makes them a cup of hot chocolate.  
Lorelai rings the home phone. Rory answers the phone.

"Hey kiddo" Lorelai says

"Hey mum" Rory replies

"How's your night?" Lorelai asks

"Good, Dean's here where hanging out" Rory tells her

"Well make sure he doesn't stay to late, you have school tomorrow." Lorelai tells Rory

"I will mum, when will you be home?" Rory asks her mum

"Well I won't be home until late tonight because we are very busy at the Inn, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be good" Lorelai tells her**  
**  
"OK, bye mum, see you in the morning" Rory says

* * *

Rory hangs up the phone sighs. Another night with mum working late, that's the 6th time in 2 weeks Rory says to herself.  
Rory looks into the lounge room where Dean is sitting and remembers she was has to finish making their drinks.  
Rory finishes making the drinks and upon entering the lounge Rory hands Dean his drink and sits down on the couch beside Dean. Rory leans against Dean chest.

Dean takes a sip of his drink and asks her "what did your Mum want?"

"Just checking on me because she's stuck at the Inn again, it's very busy" she tells Dean disappointed that her mum has to work late again

"Oh, so do you have any problems staying by yourself?" Dean asks

"No I don't, Barbette is next door, and if anything happens I can call on her." Rory replies hesitantly

"Rory I can tell your not all right with it" Dean says not really believing her

"Its fine Dean" Rory replies

"Hey Dean, do you know what next Monday is?" Rory asks Dean, to change the subject

"Of course I do Rory, I could never forget you anniversary and especially our 2 year anniversary, I have already booked us a table for Monday night 7:30pm at your favorite restaurant in Hartford" Dean tells her

"Vito's By the Park restaurant?" Rory asks Dean and smiles

"Yes, unless you have changed your favorite restaurant and I don't know" Dean says

"No it still the same, that sounds wonderful, I love you Dean" Rory says as she leans into Dean hugging him tight and kiss him

"We just cannot stay out to late; on account of it is a school night." Rory tells Dean

"Yeah I know" Dean Replies

* * *

Rory and Dean watch television for a while and Dean keeps looking at the clock and Rory notices.

"My mum expects me home soon. Mum does not like it when I am late on school night. She worries to much. So I have to go now" Dean tells Rory disappointed that he can't stay any longer

"Yeah, I know you have to leave Dean" Rory replies sadly

"I love you Dean" Rory tell Dean kisses him

"Same here, you know I love you too right" Dean Replies kissing her back

"Of course I do Dean" Rory says getting up so Dean can get up to leave

* * *

Rory walks Dean out to his car holding hands with Rory laying her head on Dean Shoulder.  
They stop at Dean's car to say goodbye.

"See you Dean" Rory says

"Yeah see you Rory" Dean tells Rory, he hugs and kisses her before he leaves

Dean lets go of Rory and hops into his car and Dean heads home.

* * *

When he gets home his mum is just about to go to bed.

"Hi Dean, how was your night with Rory?" May asks

"Good, we are going out on Monday night for mine and Rory's 2 year anniversary" Dean tells his mum

"Yeah, so what you going to do for it?" May asks

"Dinner at Vito's By the Park Restaurant, her favorite restaurant in Hartford" Dean tells his mum

"That's nice of You Dean, so how's Rory and Rory's mum Lorelai?" May asks

"Rory's good but Lorelai wasn't home, she's at work at the Inn, very busy there tonight, but when I asked her about her mum working late she seemed that she wasn't ok with it " Dean tells his mum, because he still thinks she was lying to him about being alright

"Well if she says she's Ok with it then she must be" May tells him not knowing what else to tell him

"Well that's it I don't think she's Ok with it, I think she just said that to make me stop asking about it" Dean replies

"Son, I can't tell you if she is or isn't, but if she doesn't want to talk about that's her choose, Im heading into Hartford in the morning tomorrow, do you know if Rory wants a ride to school?" May asks

"I don't know, and she's properly asleep now anyway, I will ring her tomorrow morning to ask her" Dean Replies

"Ok, well I see you in the morning, don't take to long before you go to bed, you have school tomorrow" May says

"I will go to bed soon" Dean says

* * *

Rory goes to bed soon after Dean leaves her place; she locks the house up and turns the lights out.  
Dean also goes to bed about a short time after he talks to his mum.

The next morning Rory gets up at 7:00am, Dean also gets up at 7:00am.  
At her house Rory has a shower, gets dressed into her school clothes and has breakfast.  
Lorelai is upstairs still asleep because she got home late and starting a little later.  
At his house Dean also has a shower, and gets dressed and has breakfast.  
While Rory is getting her bags ready for school her phone rings.  
Rory answers her phone.

"Hey Rory, its Dean you boyfriend here" Dean says and Rory laughs at Dean's greeting

"Hey Dean, I was just getting ready for school almost about to leave to catch my bus, what is it that you want Dean?" Rory asks

"I thought you might of been, I want to say sorry about what I said last night about you not ok with your mum working late ..." Dean tells her and Rory cuts him off

"Thanks for saying that Dean If that's all, I have to go or I will miss my Bus" Rory says

"That wasn't all, my mum is heading into Hartford this morning, she was wondering if you would like a ride to school instead of taking the bus?" Dean asks

"Ok, that sounds good and it means I get to see you, we'll see you in a few minutes" Rory tells him and Dean giggles/laughs  
Dean and Rory talk on the phone a few minutes longer then they both hang up.

* * *

Rory goes upstairs to Lorelai's room which is at the other end of the hall. Rory goes into her mums room.

"Hey hun" Lorelai says sitting up in her bed then asks her 17 year old Daughter "Are you heading off to school now?"

"Soon, Dean's mum has offered me a ride to school this morning, because she is heading into Hartford this morning" Rory tells her mum

"That's nice of her" Lorelai replies smiling at her daughter

"Well they will be here soon so I will see you when I get home from school" Rory tells her mum and kisses her check

"Yeah, I'll see you after work hun" Lorelai replies back to her daughter

Rory heads back downstairs and waits to be picked up by Dean's mum May to pick her up.

"Rory says that she would appreciate the ride" Dean tells his mum while getting ready for school

"Clara are you ready, where going to pick Rory up before I drop you two off at school" May tells her daughter Clara as she is finishing getting ready for school

"OK and yes I am ready" Clara and Dean both say at the same time

Dean and Clara both hop in the car after they finished getting ready, to go and pick Rory up who live a few blocks away.

* * *

They leave their house at 7:20am. It is 7:30am when they get to Rory's place.

Dean hops out of the car and knocks on Rory's house door.  
Rory opens the door and Dean hugs Rory his girlfriend and kisses her.

"Hey Dean" Rory greets her boyfriend

"Hey Rory" Dean replies then asks her "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just get my bag" Rory says

Rory goes into the kitchen and grabs her bag from her room plus her house keys.  
She goes back out and shuts the door not locking it.  
Rory and Dean Walks to the car. Dean has his arm around Rory's waist

* * *

"Don't you need to lock up?" Dean asks**  
**  
"No, my mum is still home she's upstairs, she got home really late last night from work" Rory tells Dean as they get to Mays car

Rory and Dean Hop into May's car.

"Good morning Rory" May greets Rory  
_  
_"Good morning Rory" Clara greets Rory

"Good morning, May, Clara" Rory greets both May and Clara

May drives out of Rory's driveway and drives to Clara's school which is about 10 minutes from Rory's house and drops Clara off.

"See you, Mum, Dean, Rory" Clara says_  
_  
"See you later Clara" Dean replies to Clara hugging his little sister

"See you at home" May replies to Clara hugging her youngest child

"See you Clara" Rory replies to Clara

* * *

Then May drives to Stars Hollow High School and drops Dean Off. Which takes about 5 minutes?

"See you Dean" Dean says hugging his Mum.

"See you Mum" Dean replies**  
**  
"See you Dean" Rory says then hugs and kisses Dean her boyfriend

"See you Rory, have a nice day at Chilton, see you after school**" **Dean replies kissing Rory one more time before hopping out of the car

* * *

Dean hops out of his mums car . May leaves Stars Hollow High and drives all the way to Hartford.  
Rory give May some directions to get to Chilton.

Rory get to Chilton at 8:20am about 40 Minutes before her first class.

"Thanks for the ride May" Rory says

"That's ok Rory any time" May replies

Rory grabs her bag and hops out of the car. Rory waves goodbye to Dean's mum May as she drives off.  
Madeline, Louise and Paris come up behind Rory quietly and surprise her.

"Who was that who dropped you off?" Paris asks and Rory jumps at the sound of Paris voice

"That was May, Dean mum, my mum is at home sleeping she got home very late from work and Dean's mum had to come into Hartford for something this morning" Rory tells her friends Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise as they walk into the school.  
They go to their lockers and get their books for their first few classes.

"So I heard Tristan's back at school after being suspended for his pranks" Madeline tells Rory, Paris and Madeline

"So, why would I care, cause I dont" Rory replies

"Just Saying, Though You Might Be Interested To Know" Madeline replies back  
**  
**"Well Im not" Rory exclaims

* * *

At 9:00am the bell rings for their first class. Which they are doing a scene from a Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet.  
They organize who is going to play who in the play.  
Tristan is back at the school after getting suspended and he get put in Rory, Paris, Madeline, Louise and Brad's group.

"Hello Mary, it looks this is the only group left, so it looks like Im in your group" Tristan says as he take a seat next to Rory and Paris, Rory gets annoyed look on her face  
Rory doesn't says anything.

**_Madeline passes Rory a note saying:_**_  
You so do care that he is back I can tell.  
_  
**_Rory writes on it passes it back saying:_**_  
No I do not Im with Dean and we have been together for 2 years now, i don't care that Tristan's back only you do.  
_  
**_Madeline passes the note back to Rory saying:_**_  
You do to, your face says it all._They organize the cast for the play. Rory gets paired with Tristan as Romeo and Juliet.  
At First Rory tries to be against playing the part but she gives in after 10 minutes.

**Rory says in the note:**  
No I don't care, I don't like him at all he is annoying.

When the class finishes she goes to her next classes.

* * *

At Lunch time Rory has lunch with Madeline, Louise and Paris.  
After Lunch Rory has journalism class then English with Mr Medina.  
After School Rory catches the bus home.  
When Rory's Bus gets to her stops she sees Dean sitting on the Bench.

* * *

Rory hops of the Bus. Dean greets her with a hug and a kiss.  
Rory and Dean just go for a walk.  
Dean has his arm around Rory's waist and holding hands.

"So how has your day?" Dean asks Rory his beautiful girlfriend**  
**  
"Ok, Tristan's back at school" Rory tells Dean grumpily

"Are you serious?" Dean asks**  
**  
"Yes, at school we are doing the play Romeo and Juliet, I got paired as Juliet and Tristan got put in our group and Paris made him Romeo" Rory tells Dean wanting to be honest with him

"I don't like that your paired with him Rory" Dean tell her "Can you change parts?" Dean asks**  
**  
"I don't like it either but Paris kind of got me to play that part and I don't know if she will let me change parts I tried to fight hard against playing that part." Rory tells Dean

"Let's just forget about him now please" Dean says

"I guess" Rory replies

"So how was your day Dean?" Rory asks

"Good, doing a science project with Lane and Todd" Dean tells her

"Cool" Rory says then asks "What sort of Science project are you guys doing?"

"I have to tell you something and I know we said we were not going to talk about Tristan, but I need to tell you, please dont be angry with me" Rory tells Dean

"Ok, what is it Rory?" Dean asks annoyed

"You know all those months ago when we broke up, well I went to a party at Madeline's the day after the our break up with Lane and Tristan was there with his girlfriend Summer but they broke up in front of everyone and I was in one of the rooms reading,  
I didn't want to really be there and I was still broken up about the break up that when Tristan came in, we where both upset, and he kissed me for only a few seconds, but he keeps teasing me about the kiss. But I just wanted you to know, in case he tells you  
to try to stir things up and I wanted to be fully honest with you so we have no secrets but it meant nothing."Rory tells Dean wanting to be fully honest with him

"Thanks for telling me Rory" Dean says

"I thought you would me mad" Rory replies

"Why, we were broken up Rory" Dean says then adds as a joke and being serious at the same time "But don't kiss him again"

"Ok, but you know there is a kiss in this play" Rory tells Dean

"I do Know that , but I trust you Rory" Dean replies and kisses her putting his arm back around Rory's waist and the continue walking.

* * *

Dean starts work at 4:30pm so Rory walks with Dean the rest of the way to Dooses.  
When they get to Dooses Rory hugs and kisses Dean.

"See you later Rory" Dean says  
**  
**"See you later Dean" Rory replies back

Rory and Dean hug, then quickly kisses Rory then Dean goes into his work.  
Rory walks to her house from Dooses.  
When Rory get home she unlocks the door. She goes in.

Her mum gets home at 5:00pm from work.  
Rory is in the kitchen doing her homework learning her lines for the scene she is doing in Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet.

"Hi Kiddo" Lorelai says walking into the kitchen

"Hi Mum" Rory replies back

Rory and her mum get ready to go to Friday night dinner at the Gilmore Mansion in Hartford.  
The get to Emily and Richards at 6:30pm and have dinner at 7:00pm.  
After dinner they leave and get back to Stars Hollow around 9:00pm.  
Rory and Lorelai both go to bed at 9:30pm.

* * *

_**Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review  
I Would Like To Thank TL22 For Your Advice On My Story About Giving My Characters Life**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory's group reherses the play during there Shakespere class on the Monday.  
On Monday night after school It is Rory and Deans 2 Year Annerversary.  
At 4:00pm Rory hops in the shower and after her shower it takes her and hour or so to pick out what she is going to wear.  
Lorelai is at work and rings at 4:30pm Rory answers the phone.

"Hi Mum, Can't talk long, getting ready for my Date with Dean, He'll be here soon and im stil getting ready, Lane here helping me." Rory tells her mum

"Say Hi to Lane, Im working Late tonight again won't be home till about 11:00pm or maby later because I have to work a double shift tonight because we are a few staff short again." Lorelai tells Rory

"Well I see you when you get home hopfully if im not asleep." Rory says

"I hope you have a nice night with Dean, Please don't be out to long you have school tomorrow, Ok" Lorelai tells Rory

Rory says "Yes, I will, Love You, See You later or tomorrow morning"

Rory hangs up the phone.

* * *

"My Mum Says Hi" Rory tells Lane

Lane and Rory talk while Lane does Rory's hair for the her dinner with Dean.  
When Lane finishes doing Rory's hair she helps her with her make up.

"Thanks for your help" Rory says

"Thats Ok" Lane says

"Well I going to go now, have a great night Rory" Lane says

Rory walks with Lane to the door and they continue to talk.

"See you Lane, Have a nice night too" Rory says

Lane leaves Rory's and goes back home. Rory gets her bag and keys ready for when Dean get there.

* * *

At 7:00pm Dean gets to Rory's and knocks on the door.  
Rory opes the door and she goes out.  
She turns all the light out inside the house and locks the door.  
Dean has the car tonight and her opens the door for Rory.  
Rory hops in the front of the car beside Dean.  
Dean hops in the car then kisses Rory.

"You look nice tonight Rory" Dean says

"Thank, you do too, You know that I love you Right" Rory says

"Yeah, I Love you too Rory" Dean says

Dean drives them to a nice resturant that he booked a reservation at.  
They go in and a waiter shows them to a table for 2.  
There are lit candles on the table and they order there dinner.  
Rory and Dean talk and talk and talk and have there dinner when it arrives at the table.

* * *

Rory and Dean split the cost of bill even though Dean says that he will pay the full bill.  
Dean slips the waiter a little extra tip while Rory isn't looking.  
Rory and Dean go back to hers instead of going to the movies.  
When they get to her place her Mum isn't at home yet because she has to work a double shift.  
So Rory has to unlock the house.

"Isn't your mum home again?" Dean asks

"No, Working a Double shift, very understaffed tonight, wont be home till about 11pm" Rory tells Dean

"Oh, She sounds very busy" Dean says

"Yeah she is" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Dean start kissing and goes in Rory's room which is just off the kitchen and they they take there clothes of and have sex in her bed.  
They continue making out with Music playing in the background.  
Then they just lie in her bed with his arm around her listening to a song, there song.

Dean is lying in her bed "Did that just happen?" Dean asks amazed

"Yeah I thinks So" Rory says

"That was great" Dean says

"Yeah it was" Rory says

Rory kisses Dean for an hour and he hugs her.

"I Love You so much Dean" Rory tells Dean

"Me too" Dean says

* * *

Dean looks at the time. It was 9:50pm.

"Shoot its getting late, I will have to go" Dean says

They get out of the bed and they get changed back into there quickly makes her bed and Dean helps.

"Well I better be going now before I get into trouble" Dean says

"Had a great night, Esspecially the last few hours" Rory says

Rory walks Dean to the door. Dean Hugs and Kisses Rory.

"I had a great night too, See You Rory" Dean says

Dean leaves and goes home.

* * *

When he gets home he is grinning ear to ear, he see's his mum.

"Sorry im a late home Mum, Rory and I just lost track of time" Dean says

"Thats Ok, Had a great night did You's?" May asks

"Yes, had an Awsome time" Dean says

"Well you should be getting to bed soon" May tells him

"Yeah I will, Goodnight Mum" Dean says

"Good night Son" May says

That night Lorelai got home at 11:30pm Rory was all ready in bed fast asleep.  
Reliving in a Dream the wonderful night she had with Dean including the Sex.

* * *

The next day which is Tuesday Lorelai drops Rory off at school 8:00am on the way there Rory and Lorelai talks about  
last night with Dean but not about the Sex part.  
Not because it was bad just because she didn't want to talk about it with her mum because she knows what she would say.  
Rory went though her day with a hugh smile on her face.  
At 4 period when they had Shakespere class.  
Paris was in her class, Paris sees a hugh smile on Rory's face.

"Why do you have a hugh smile on your face today?" Paris asks

"No Reason Really, Went out with Dean Last night for our 2 Year Annerversary and had a great time, The first time we dated when we celebrated our 3 month Annversary we broke up at the end of the night" Rory tells Paris

"Oh, Really, I didn't know that you have been together for that long" Paris says

"Yeah, it has been that long" Rory says

They continued working on there play scene for this class.

* * *

After school Rory goes home on the bus and gets changed for Dinner at her grandparents house (Lorelai's Parents).  
Rory is at home waiting for her mum to get home and her phone rings.  
Rory answers the phone and Christopher is on the phone.

"Hello Kiddo, Hows School going?" Christopher asks

"Good" Rory says

"Hows, Sherry and GiGi doing?" Rory asks

"They are both doing good" Christopher says

"Let them know I say Hi" Rory tells Christopher

"I Will" Christopher says

"So Hows everything going with You and Dean going?" Christopher asks

"Great, Just had our 2 Year Annerversary Last night, he took me out to Dinner, We had a great time" Rory says

"So how is Your Mum?"Christopher asks

"Good, She Married Luke the guy who runs the dinner" Rory tells Christopher

"Well Im glad she is happy" Christopher says

"Yeah she really is" Rory says

"Well I have to Go now, See You Kiddo." Christopher says

"See You Dad" Rory says

"See You Kiddo" Christopher says

Rory hangs up the phone just as her mum walks through the door.

* * *

"Who was that you were talking on the phone too?" Lorelai asks

"Dad" Rory says

"So you had a nice chat to him then I gusses?" Lorelai asks"Yes" Rory says

Lorelai says "So do you want to go to Luke for Dinner?"

"THe diner sounds good" Rory says

Lorelai gets changed then she comes back down stairs.  
Lorelai grabs her keys.

"Are you ready to go Rory?" Lorelai asks

"Yes" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Lorelai hopes in the car and Lorelai drives to Lukes Dinner.  
They get out and go into Lukes.  
The bell above the door rings.

"Hi Hun, Hi Rory" Luke Says

"Hey Luke" Rory and Lorelai says

Luke says "Sit anywhere, I'll bring Coffee Over to you's"

Jess comes down from Luke appartment.

"Hey Lorelai, Hey Rory" Jess says

"Hey Jess" Rory says

"Hey Jess" Lorelai says

Luke brings 2 cups of coffee over to the table where Rory and Lorelai are sitting.  
Rory and Lorelai order then a few minutes later Luke brings it over.  
After dinner Rory and Lorelai go home, Rory does some more Homework then later goes to bed.

* * *

On the Wednesday, Thursday and Friday Rory's School day is Normal.  
On both Wednesday and Thursday night Rory's group for the shakespere play does rehersals at Louises house.  
On the Friday they only reherse forthe play during the school day.

* * *

On Friday After School Rory takes the bus home and Dean meets her at the Bus stop.  
Dean walks with Rory and they talk until he gets to Dooses where he works.

"See You Rory, have a good time at your grandparents" Dean says

"Yeah, I will, Love you Dean" Rory says and kisses Dean

"Love you too Rory" Dean says and kisses Dean back

Dean and Rory Kiss, Dean hugs Rory.  
Dean goes in and Rory walks home.  
When Rory gets home she gets Ready to go to her grandparents for dinner.  
Lorelai gets home and gets ready and then they leave  
Lorelai and Rory hops in the car and Lorelai drives to her parents house and they hop out of car.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai knock on the door and wait till Sarah the maid opens the door.

"Hi Sarah" Rory and Lorelai says

"Hi, Richard and Emily are expecting you, they are in the Lounge" Sarah says

Sarah lets Rory and Lorelai in and grabs there coats.  
Emily comes to the door.

"Hello Rory, Lorelai, What would you like to Drink" Emily asks

"Hi Mum, Apple Martini" Lorelai says

"Hi Grandma, Soda Water please" Rory says

While Emily is getting their Drinks "So Rory, How is School? " Emily asks

"Good Grandma" Rory says

* * *

"Hello Rory, Lorelai" Richard says coming into the lounge

"Hi Dad" Lorelai says

"Hi Grandpa" Rory says

Emily says "What are you doing at school?"

"Where doing a scene from Shakespere Play Romeo and Julliet" Rory says "About 7 weeks time, I hope you will come"

"Thats great Rory" Richard says "and of course we will come"

Sarah the maid comes in and says "Dinner is ready"

They all go to the dinner table. They have duck for dinner with roasted vegetables.  
Afer dinner Rory and Lorelai leave and goes home.  
Lorelai and Rory hops into the car and drives back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

**_Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

3 Weeks later on the Wednesday night after School at 4:30pm Rory's group have organised to meet Madeline Place to practise for the play, which is in 3 weeks.  
Rory gets a phone call from Paris. Rory answers the phone.

"Hi" Rory says

"Hi Rory, We have a problem about tomorrow" Paris says

"Hi Paris, What's the Problem about tomorrow?" Rory asks

"Well Madelines been staying at mine tonight because her house in being fumergated and we have no where to reherse for the play." Paris says

"What about yours?" Rory asks

"Not enough room" Paris says

Rory thinks for a few seconds.

* * *

"I might have an idea of a place but I will have to see if it is avalible, I will talk to you at school, If I can sort it out" Rory says

"Ok, I'll See You tomorrow" Paris says

Paris hangs up the phone. Madeline is there beside her.

"Rory has an idea of where we can maybe reherse the play shes going to see if it is free tomorrow" Paris tells Madeline

* * *

Rory locks her house up and goes and finds Miss Patty, She finds her at her Dance studio.

"Hi Miss Patty" Rory says

"Hi Rory, What can I do For You" Miss Patty Asks

"Well my group have a problem, we are doing a scene from the Shakespere classic Romeo and Julliet but the rehersal space we have currently been  
using is unavilble tomorrow afternoon after school, so I was wondering if we could use your studio to reherse in" Rory says

"Sure, Sure you can use it, but You have to be finished by 5:00pm because I have a class then" Miss Patty says

"We will defiantly be finished by then, if not we will find somewhere also to finish off our rehersal." Rory says

"Just come and pick the keys off me when you finish school, I should be here" Miss Patty says

"Thank Miss Patty" Rory says

* * *

Rory head back to her house. Dean comes up behind Rory.

"So I saw you talking to Miss Patty just then, what about?" Dean asks

"I was seeing if we could use her studio for Reherseing the Play for school." Rory says

"So Tristans going to be here?" Dean asks

"Only a few hours, The play is in 3 weeks then it will be all over with" Rory says

* * *

Dean walks with Rory almost all the way to her houe but stoped when he got to his street.  
Rory kisses Dean then hugs him and walks the rest of the way home.  
Rory unlocks the door and starts her home work.  
Lorelai gets home a few minutes later.  
They have dinner around 6:50pm.  
Later on they go to bed. Rory reads though her lines while in bed.

* * *

Thursday morning Rory gets up and ready for school. This morning she catches the school bus.  
When she gets there Madeline, Louise and Paris find her.

"So have you sorted out our situation?" Paris asks

"Yes, I'll tell you my idea when the rest of the group is here in class." Rory says

The bell rings and class start, at Lunch time 12:30pm Rory sits with Paris, Madeline and Lousie.  
They ave differnt classes four Period. There last class of the day is the Shakespere class.  
Rory's group sits outside, they reherse a little.

* * *

"Now that everyone of the group is here, we had a problem of rehersal space, our normal space (Madeline Place) for rehersal is unavalible due to it is being Fumergated  
but luckly Rory has sorted out another space for rehersal." Paris says

"Well after i speaked to Paris on the Phone, I came up with a Rehersal space, Well Miss Patty a Local Dance teacher in Stars Hollow has a studio that we can use for rehersal.  
But we need to be finished by 5:00pm because she has a class then" Rory says

"Does everyone know where Stars Hollow is?" Rory asks

"Yes" Brad and Tristan says

"Be there in the town square by 3:50pm, By Luke's Diner." Rory says

"Yes" Brad and Tristan says

"Yes" Madeline, Louise and Paris says

* * *

Paris, Madelline and Lousie also knows because they have been there.  
After Class Paris Catches up with Rory.

"Since we are all ready going to Stars Hollow for the rehersal would you like a ride instead of taking the bus" Paris says

"Sure" Rory says

* * *

Rory, Madeline and Louise gets a ride with Paris.  
Tristan takes his own car and Brad also takes his own car.  
They get there at 3:30pm Paris stops at a carpark near Lukes Diner.  
They go in to the Dinner. They all order some afternoon snacks.

"Hey Jess" Rory says

"Hey Rory, What you all waiting for?" Jess asks

"Our class is doing a scene from Shakespere and we are still waiting for the last to member of the group to arrive to reherse." Rory says

Brad gets there a few minutes after and by 4:00pm where still waiting for Tristan.

* * *

Rory walks across the Road to Dooses where Dean is working.  
Tristan is standing outside.

"We have been waiting on you for 10 minutes now, Your wasting your times" Rory says "We only have the studio till 5:00pm"

"I didn't come here to reherse for the play, I came here because of you" Tristan says

"Me and You will never happen Im with Dean and where happy, really happy" Rory says

"Well I bet he dosen't know about the kiss at Madelines place or that you are paired with me for the play" Tristan says

"Actually he knows about both" Rory says

"Time is wasting Tristan, We have to start the rehersal, come on Tristan" Rory says

* * *

Rory walks of expecting Tristan to follow Rory isn't looking when she crosses the Road to get Paris, Madeline, Louise and Brad when a slow on coming car hit her.  
The horn of the car goes off.

Dean who is just finished his shift and Dooses comes out and hears the car horn goes off then her see Rory there on the ground and  
he runs over to her, Miss Patty, runs out of her dance studio Paris, Luke, Jess, Louise, Madeline and Brad all run out of Lukes Diner.

"Rory, are You All right?" Luke and Dean asks

"I think so, I wasn't looking where I was going" Rory says

"You should go to the Hospital to get cheeked out" Luke says

"I can take her" Dean says

"I'll come with You" Paris says

"Paris stay and reherse for the play, there is only 3 weeks to go till the play and so far i think we need all the practise we can get and it is 15% of our grade" Rory says

"We can't do it with out you Rory, your the lead role and it is 25% percent of our grade" Paris says

"Well what ever percent of the grade it is you still need to reherse, You can do it without me, improvise, You do my part if you need to" Rory says

"OK" Paris says

"Miss Patty will she the way to her studio, I will try and make the next rehersal fro the play." Rory says

* * *

Paris gathers the group minus Rory and Miss Patty shows them the way.

"I'll Call your mum know" Luke says

"She's should be still at the Inn. Thanks Luke, see you later" Rory says

Luke goes inside to ring Lorelai Rory's Mum and his Wife.  
Jess and Dean helps Rory up. Dean takes her to his car and drives her to the hospital. Jess goes back into the Diner.  
Rory and Dean get to the Hospital half an hour later. Dean takes Rory into the hospital to get her checked out.  
A doctor comes by and takes Rory to be checked out, they do some test, they put her on a bed in one of the examination rooms Dean stays with her.  
Luke fininally gets though to Lorelai his wife and Rory's Mum when he trys at the inn Sookie tell him that Lorelai has gone home.  
Lorelais home phone rings.

* * *

"Hi, Who is calling?" Lorelai asks

"Hi, Lorelai it's me your Husband, Iv'e finnialy caught you" Luke says

"Hi Hun, What is it?" Lorelai asks

"I tried you at the inn but Sookie told me that you had gone home, There has been an accident involing Rory about 20 minutes ago,  
She was hit by a slow driving car so Dean has taken her to the Hospital" Luke says

"Do you know if she is badly hurt?" Lorelai asks

"No, I don't know, Im at the dinner, it's busy here, I was going to go but Dean went with her instead" Luke says

"Thanks for calling Luke, I better ring Christopher, See You later Hun" Lorelai says

"Bye Lorelai" Luke says

Lorelai hangs up and rings Christopher.

* * *

Christopher answers his home phone.

"Hi, This Is Christopher Speaking, Whos this?" Christopher asks

"Chirstopher its me" Lorelai says

"Me who" Christopher asks

"Stop being stupid this is serious, It's Lorelai, Rory has been in a accident, You need to come" Lorelai says

"Where?" Christopher asks

"Hartford Hospital" Lorelai says

"Ok, I'll be there in about 55 minutes, Bye Lore" Christopher says

"Bye Chris, meet you there" Lorelai says

Christopher hangs up.

* * *

"Where will you be in 55 Minutes?" Sherry asks

"Hartford Hospital, Rory my Daughter has been in an accident" Christopher says

"How bad is she?" Sherry asks

"I don't know, I didn't get much out of Lorelai, you saw how fast the conversation went" Christopher says

Christopher grabs his keys and heads out the door.

* * *

"See You Sherry, I will call you when I Know more" Christopher says

"See You Christopher, says Hi to Rory" Sherry says

Christopher hops in his car and drives to Hartford Hospital.  
Lorelai gets to the Hospital and finds out where Rory is.  
Lorelai goes to where she is a couple minutes later the docor comes back.

* * *

"Hello, You must be Rory's Mum" The Doctor says

"Yes, Rory's Dad is on his way here now" Lorelai says

"I have your tests back Rory, but I will have to ask your friend to leave the room" The Doctor says

"Acctually he is my boyfriend and he can stay, I want him to." Rory says

"Ok, Well you see here in your left arm you have broken the bone in arm to you elbow and you have also dislocted your shoulder" The Doctor says

The Doctor show Rory the picture of her broken arm. The Doctor puts her and in a cast and a sling.

* * *

"Also Luckly you have no broken ribs but you have a bit of brusing around the area of your rib cage." The Doctor says

Doctor takes a short break then continues.

"There is a couple other things, Rory, One of the test show that you are a few week Pregnant (3 weeks to be exact) with twins. I don't know if you know that all ready" The Doctor says

"No I didn't" Rory says

No one says anything they just all look at one another.  
Rory looks from Dean to Lorelai back to Dean for any reactions to the news.

* * *

"One other thing, We want to keep Rory in over night for observation" The Doctor says

"Why?" Lorelai asks

"In case of any problems" The Doctor says

"Ok, Thanks Doc" Lorelai says

"I'll come back when we have organised a room for Rory" The Doctor says

The Doctor leaves the Room.

* * *

"Dean can I talk to my daughter for a few minutes by ourselves?" Lorelai asks

"Sure, I will wait outside the room" Dean says

Dean goes out of the room and shuts the door.

Once the door is shut Lorelai and Rory start talking. Not yelling. 

* * *

"Rory how did this happen?" Lorelai asks in a disapointed tone

"Mum, I sorry, me and Dean had sex on our 2 year annerversay, it just happened" Rory says

"Honey, why did you say anything?" Lorelai asks

"I don't know, I thought you would be mad, Im so sorry I diaspointed you, I never wanted to do that. It just you have always said you want more for me" Rory says

"I know, I am but I don't want to be like my mum was, I dont want you to end up like me when i was pregnant with you at 16, I'll support you what ever you two decide

to do, I will be there for you and Dean, I know I said I want more for you than what I had and I still think you can" Lorelai says

"Thanks Mum, I need to talk to Dean about this, Love You Mum" Rory says

"Of course, I'll be outside waiting for your dad" Lorelai says

"You called Dad" Rory says

"Yes, I did, I will let you talk to Dean now" Lorelai says

* * *

Lorelai hugs Rory then goes out and sends Dean in to the room.  
Just then Christopher comes.

"Hi Christopher, You made it" Lorelai says

"Yeah, Hows Rory?" Christopher asks

"She is fine, Just a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, a few brusies but nothing to bad the doctors want her to stay over night" Lorelai says

"Can I see her?" Christopher asks

"Soon, She is wanting to talk to Dean alone for a few minutes" Lorelai says

"Ok, Why?" Christopher asks

* * *

"What I am about to tell you, Please don't get mad at her, but she is 3 weeks Pregnant of twins, Dean's the Father" Lorelai says

"Rory's Preganat, Lore How could you let this happen, She is just turned Seventeen, she's still in high school?" Christopher asks

"It just happened like it was with us when i we where younger then she is or have you forgotten, Iv'e been working late and it was there  
2 Year Annerversay and it just happened, She doen't know if she wants to keep them yet, but i told her i would support her if shedo es decide to keep  
them, she will also need your support, so If you can't way don't you just leave now" Lorelai says

"Of course i haven't forgotten that and I would help her out and support her because she is our Daughter, I always support her no matter what, Im am her Father so of

course I would suporrt her, but if she does keep them, your parents will have a thing or to, to say about it" Christopher says

"I know, but knowing Rory, she will proberly keep the babies" Lorelai says

"Your proberbley right" Christopher says

* * *

In the room where Rory and Dean is, Dean is sitting on the bed beside Rory and starts talking.

"How do you feel about it?" Dean asks

"Dean, I don't know if I can do this, we are only 17 years of age, I know I am 1 year Older than My mom was when she had me and she was  
mostly on her own, we haven't been to college yet and she has always said she wants more for me than she did, this wasn't suppose to happen." Rory says

"But it did happen Rory and we have to decide what we are going to do" Dean says

"What did your mum say when you talk to her?" Dean asks

"Well she said, she understands and that if we choose to keep them she will help and support me like her mum didn't support her when she was in my situation  
because she dosn't want to turn out like her mum and push me away" Rory says

"I think we can do it, I know we can with our parents help, even if my parents won't help we still have the help and support of your mum, I can try and get extra  
shifts at dooses to help us out, I can support us I work so we shouldn't have to worry about money, I Love you. Rory and I know we never talked about this or even planned this but we  
can do this if you want, Im not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, I will Love you what ever you choose" Dean says

"What about school and College?" Rory asks "What about Yale or Harved?"

"We will work something out, but I know that we can do it Rory I know we can, But it is up to u for the final decition, I don't want to force you into anything  
as I said before I support what ever way you choose you don't have to decide today if you don't want to" Dean says "But I will be there for you"

Rory lies there thinking about it for a 30 minutes and Dean lies beside her with his arm around her.

* * *

"We'll do it, we'll keep them, I think we can do it as well, I believe in us" Rory tells Dean

"You sure?" Dean asks

"Yes, I know it will be hard, but I really and truly believe we can do it and I know I was a little unsure to start of with but now Im not" Rory says

Rory hugs Dean and Dean kisses her then Rory kisses him back

* * *

"I will be there for you all the way" Dean says

"Thanks Dean that means alot" Rory says

"Where going to be parents" Rory says

"Yeah we are and a family, I better tell my parents" Dean says

"I'll have to tell my Grandparents at friday night dinner which is tomorrow and I know who it will kind of go, My grandmother  
will start of by blaming my mum, then after a while they will hopfully be happy about it." Rory says

"Well I hope my parents be happy about the situation that we are in" Dean tells Rory

"I hope so" Rory says

Rory's waves to her Mum and Dad to come in.

* * *

"Hi Kiddo, Dean, I heard the news about you being pregnant Rory" Christopher says

"Your going to be grandparents" Rory says

"I gussed as much by the reactions, Congraudlations, you guys, I will help you and support you what ever you guys need, Im sure Sherry will be happy too" Christopher says

"Where is Sherry and GiGi?" Rory asks

"In Boston Still, Sherry says Hi" Christopher says

Christopher hugs his daughter Rory and shakes Dean's hand.

* * *

"Thanks Dad" Rory says

"Thanks Mr Hayden" Dean says and Christopher shakes his hand

"Call me Christopher, where practically family now" Christopher says, Rory and Dean both laugth

"So when are you going to tell your Parents Dean" Lorelai asks

"Tonight, when I get home" Dean says

"All I have to do now is tell my grandparents" Rory says

"I will be there with you when you tell them" Christopher says

"Thanks Dad" Rory says and Christopher hugs Rory

* * *

It is 8:00pm by the time the doctor finds Rory a room and come back to the room she is in.  
The doctor shows Rory to the room. Dean, Lorelai, Christopher and Lorelai follow her.  
When Rory gets to the room.

"Well I better be going now, I let you know how it goes with you grandparents, See you tomorrow Rory" Dean says to Rory and Dean hugs Rory

"See you Dean and I will, Love you" Rory says

"Love you too" Dean says, Rory and Dean hug and kiss.

"See you Lorelai, Christopher" Dean says

"See you Dean" Lorelai and Christopher says, Christopher and Lorelai hugs Dean

* * *

Dean leaves and it is 8:15pm. Dean drives home, he gets home at 8:40pm.  
Christopher and Lorelai leave soon after Dean.

"See you Kiddo, Lore" Christopher says

"Christopher where you staying while your here?" Lorelai asks

"I don't know a Hotel maby" Christopher says

"Why don't you stay at My place instead of playing for a place to sleep" Lorleai says

"Ok only until I go back to Boston, If Luke Doesn't Mind, and I heard you got married to him" Christopher says

"Yeah we are, but he hasn't moved in yet, how did you know?" Lorelai asks

"Mum, I told him" Rory says

"Im happy for you and Luke" Christopher says

Lorelai can tell that Rory wants to talk to her.

* * *

"I will meet you at my place, I want to talk to Rory before I go" Lorelai says

"Bye Rory, See You soon Lore" Christopher says

Christopher Leaves and drives to Stars Hollow.

"I know that your married to Luke now and he is still living at the dinner until we can find a bigger enough for everyone, but can you not tell Luke,  
Im pregnant yet, I want to tell him in my own time" Rory says

"Of Course Sweetie, anyway since your pregnat will will need to move anyways, I have been looking for a while" Lorelai says

"Can we look close to Dean's?" Rory asks

"We will see what we can do Sweetie" Lorelai says "But that is a good idea

"Dean said that he would be there for me all the way" Rory says

"That's good, I can tell he really loves you, Im going to go now, You get some sleep ok" Lorelai says

"Ok" Rory says "Bye mum"

Lorelai leaves and heads to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Dean gets home he walks in and his Mum May and Dad John and Sister Clara have just finished Dinner.  
Clara decides to go up stairs to her room in case of a arguement over Dean being late home.

"Where have you been Dean Johnathan Forester you missed dinner?"May and John asks in a firm voice

"Sorry Mum, Dad that I missed dinner, I was at the Hospital, Rory was in a minor accident this afternoon but she is ok, apart from a few brusies,  
dislocated shoulder which is now in a sling and a few broken bones in her left arm which is in a cast she is ok, sorry I didn't call"Dean says

"Where is she now?" May asks

"Still at the hospital, they want to keep her in overnight, her dad and Mum are still there at the hospital" Dean says

"Is her dad staying in town?" John asks

"I dont know, he may be going back to Boston tonight, I dont actually know" Dean says

"There is some dinner for you on a plate in the oven if your hungry" May says

* * *

"Mum, Dad, can we talk just the 3 of us in dads study incase Clara comes downstairs?" Dean asks

"Of course what is this about?" May and John asks as they walk into the study and Dean closes the door.

"I have something to tell you, Please dont be mad" Dean says

Dean took a short breath "Rory is 3 weeks Pregnant with tiwns, Im the father of course, Your going to be grandparents, we have talked about it and we have decided  
we are going to raise them" Dean tells his parents

There was a long silence "Ok, Im glad you are taking responsibily for what happened, but we are very dissapointed in you son, we though you had more sence" May and John says

"What about school and College, I thought Rory wanted to go to Harved?" May asks

"She does hopfully she will, we don't exactly know at the moment, we are going to work at as it come and I hopfully will end up going to college too" Dean says

"Does her grandparents know yet?" John asks

"Not, she said she was going to tell them on Friday at dinner" Dean says

* * *

May and John talk to one another quietly to each other then 5 minutes later.

"We are going to go over to talk to Lorelai and Rory's Dad so can you look after your sister?" John asks

"I don't know if Lorelai will be home yet and Rory's dads name is Christopher and I don't know how long he is here for or if he is her" Dean says

"If they are not there we will wait for them." May says

Dean parents leave and Dean has his dinner.

* * *

May and John walk over to Rory's house when they get there Lorelai isn't home yet so they wait.  
A few minutes later Lorelai gets home and Christopher is with her. Chistopher is on the phone talking to Sherry telling her about Rory.

"See you Sherry, See you tomorrow" Christopher says to Sherry

Christopher hangs up the phone and goes in May and John are all ready inside talking to Lorelai.  
Christopher goes in and introduces himself to Dean Parents May and John and they introduce them selfs back.

* * *

"So Dean told us everything" May says

"About how Rory's pregnant" Lorelai says

"Yes, that and the fact that they are having twins" May and John says

"Dean also told us about the accident" John says "We are glad she is Ok"

"I know he said he was going to tell you tonight" Lorelai says

"Does Luke know whats Going on?" May asks

"No, not yet, Rory wanted to hold of telling him until she is ready" Lorelai says

"So what you going to do about the living situation?" John asks

"Well we have been planning on moving but we will have to now" Lorelai says "So Rory suggets somewhere close by to you's"

* * *

They continutes talking going from Rory's Parents saying something then Dean's Parents something.  
When they finished talking about the situation John and May left and went home.  
The Mustraly decided to help Dean and Rory if and when ever they needed help.  
Christopher has gone to bed on the couch in the Lounge, Lorelai goes up to bed.  
Lorelai picks up the phone and rings Luke, he will be just finished looking up the dinner.

Luke appartment phone rings. Luke answers the phone.

"Hey hun, hows Rory?" Luke asks

"Hi Luke, she's fine, they are keeping her in over night, so she will becoming home tomorrow morning, she only has a broken arm and dislocated shoulder  
which is fine now they put her arm in a sling and a few bruises"Lorelai says then Lorelai starts crying for no reason

"That's Good, isn't it" Luke says

"It is, there is one other thing I want to tell you please don't be angry at me, Christopher is in town and I said he can stay for a bit While he is  
here because he wants to spend time with Rory" Lorelai says

"Hun, why would I be mad, your just doing it so Rory can get to know her dad and spend time with him, I understand he doesn't get to  
she her that often and when he does it isn't always a long time" Luke says

"Thanks for being so understandable, Thats why I Love you so much" Lorelai says

"I Love you too, Good Night Lorelai" Luke says

* * *

Lorelai and Luke hang up the phone. Lorelai goes to bed.  
Jess hears Luke talking on the phone and he gets up and goes into the kitchen where Luke is.

"Hey Jess, What you doing up so Late?" Luke asks

"I could ask you the same question, I heard you just talking on the phone just then, it woke me up" Jess says

"It was just Lorelai on the phone, she just got back for the hospital a few hours ago" Luke says

"Hows Rory?" Jess asks

"She fine, they are keeping her in hospital just over night, she only has a broken arm and its in a sling and a few brusies" Luke says

"That's good" Jess says

"Yeah it is" Luke says

* * *

**Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Friday Morning Lorelai and Christopher went to the hospital to see Rory and pick her up from the hospital and they bring her Chilton school outfit and bag.  
Christopher drives his own car to the hospital because he has to go to work.  
Lorelai also takes her own car to the hospital.  
The doctor is in Rory's room talking to her about the pregnancy.

Lorelai and Christopher walk in the room when he finishes talking to Rory.

"Good morning" The Doctor says

"Good Morning to you to" Lorelai and Christopher says

"Good timing I was just about to discharge your daughter" The Doctor says

Christopher fills out discharge forms while the doctor talks to Lorelai.

* * *

"She has to take it easy from now on, eat healthy and the proper foods" The Doctor says

"Ok, Is she fine for her to go to School?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, but as I said she has to take it easy. So no sports" The Doctor says

* * *

Rory's frist class and half of her second have all ready been by the time she gets discharged from the hospital.  
Rory gets changed in the room bathroom into her chilton uniform.  
Lorelai rings the school to let the principal know that Rory is going to be late, she explain to him about the accident and her having to stay in the hospital that night.  
The Principal tells Lorelai to tell Rory that she need to get a late pass from the office which explains why she wasn't in first 2 classes.  
Christopher goes to work and Lorelai drops Rory off at school when she gets there her second class has just finished the bell rings.

"See you Mum" Rory says

Lorelai drives off and Rory walks fast to the office and gets a late pass.

* * *

Then Rory has to go to her locker to get her books for Journalism class which she has now with Paris.  
Madeline and Louise have a different class than Rory and Paris.  
She has 10 minutes before class starts, Rory is at her locker and she is locking it when Paris, Madeline and Louise come up behind her.

"We thought you must of been skipping school today, You wern't in first 2 classes today" Paris says

Rory gets a little startled and drops her books. Paris, Louise and Madeline helps Rory pick up her books.

"Just got here, I had to stay overnight at the hospital" Rory says

"Your are all right are you?" Madeline asks

"Yes, only a few broken bones here and there in my left arm and dislocated shoulder which is why its in the sling" Rory says

"So when you went over the road yeasterday to get Tristan, What happened?" Louise asks

"I don't really know, I went over there to get him to hurry up and join the group, but he said he didn't come for the rehersal he came there to just  
annoy me so I said I was with Dean and he reply by saying he didn't care and so on then I told him he was wasting all our time and that when I walked away and got hit by that car,  
Dean was at the hospital from the time we got there till about 8:00pm so he was late for dinner. Also my dad is back in town for a few days" Rory says

"That must be nice" Paris says

"Yes" Rory says

* * *

They walked to there classes then Paris and Rory went a different way to Madeline and Louise because there class was down a different clas to theirs.  
Rory and Paris went into the journalism class. They went though until lunch time.

At Lunch time Rory went to find Mr Medina and her second class teacher (Science Teacher) Mrs Peters.  
Rory found Mr Medina and the Science teacher Mrs Peters in the same room.

Her Science Teacher Mrs Peters and English Teacher Mr Medina's.

"Why wern't you in class this morning Rory?" Mr Medina and Mrs Peters asks

Rory didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say so she just handed them the Late note Pass.

"Ok thanks for letting us know" Mrs Peters and Mr Medina says

Rory asks them what she missed in class this morning. They give her notes from her first 2 classes.

* * *

Rory leaves the English room and walks dow the hallway when Paris, Madeline and Louise walks by Rory asks them to follow her into an empty room  
where there is no one there Rory shuts the door.

"What's this all about Rory, dragging us into this room?" Paris ask

"I want to change parts in the play, I can't work with Tristan after yesterday and also Dean didn't really want me to work with him on this scene of the play" Rory says

Madeline decides to let Rory play her part in the play and Madeline changes to Rory's Part, Paris agrees.

"That's not the main reason I pulled you in here, the Main reason is..." Rory says

Rory looks around the room to make sure there is no one there apart from them 4.

* * *

"It is because I want to tell you something as friends, what I tell you, Please don't tell anyone, im not wanting people to know yet, Im 3 weeks Pregnant" Rory says

"Wow, Rory, Really, we all thought your where still Virgin" Paris, Madeline and Louise says

"Yes, Twins" Rory says

"Is Dean the father?" Madeline asks

"Of Course, he is the only one I have been with, but please don't repeat to anyone, so when we leave this room no talking about it Ok" Rory says

"OK" Paris, Madeline and Louise says

"Im hungry, Lets get some lunch" Paris says

"That sounds good" Rory says

* * *

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise walk to the Cafeiteria to get lunch.  
Rory's Phone rings. Lorelai is on the phone. Rory answers it .

"Hi Rory, Hows your day?" Lorelai asks

"Hi Mum, Im Fine" Rory says

"Your dad is going to pick you up from school today, Ok" Lorelai says

"Ok, Does he know where it is?" Rory asks

"Yes" Lorelai says

"We have play practise after school because we didn't get much done yesterday" Paris whispers in Rory's ear

"Ok Paris" Rory says

"What was that about?" Lorelai asks

Rory has a beep on her phone.

* * *

"Play rehersal after school" Rory says

"I have another call on the line so I better go. See yoou Mum" Rory says

"Ok, But call your dad to let him know, Don't be to late dinner at your grandparents, we need to tell them tonight" Lorelai says

"I will call him, after I take this call, I won't be to late, I hope, and I will tell them tonight I know, I have already said I would" Rory says

"Is Luke comming to Friday night Dinner" Rory asks

"No he was going to come but Liz has Invited him and Jess over for dinner so they are going there" Lorelai says

"Well that will make it a bit easier tonight, well I have to go now, bye" Rory says

Lorelai hangs up and Rory answers the other line.

* * *

"Hello Kiddo" Christopher says

"Hey Dad, Mum Just called to let me know you will picking me up, I was just about to call" Rory says

"Thats what I was calling about" Christopher says

"Can you pick me up a bit later because I have play rehersal after school for a few hours?" Rory asks

"How about you call me when your finished" Christopher says

"I will, are you still coming to Friday night dinner?" Rory asks

"I will be there sweethart with you to tell your grandparents. I told you I would be there for support" Christopher says

"Just Checking" Rory says

* * *

"I have a surprise for you after school" Christopher asks

"What?" Rory asks

"Im not telling you, or it won't be a surprise" Christopher says making a pouting face

"Meany, Well I better go back to having Lunch with my friends, so see you tonight Dad, looking forward to your surprise" Rory says

"Did you just call me a meany?" Christopher asks

"Yes, I did, Well I really have to go now" Rory says

"See you after school" Christopher says

"See you Dad" Rory says

Rory hangs up her phone and Tristan walks past Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise.

* * *

"Hey Mary, So I see your finally here" Tristan says

"I am here Bible boy, so what's it to you?" Rory asks

"We where not sure if you where going to be here after yesterday" Tristan says

"Well here I am, surprise" Rory says

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise find a table and sits down and eats there lunch.  
When they have had lunch Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise all hang out outside until the bell rings for there next class.  
They go to there last class of the day at 2:00pm which is there Shakespere class.

They all sit in there groupls when they all there Paris annouces to the group that there has been a slight change in casting due to Rory's accident  
yeasterday and that they are going to have a rehersal after school.  
After class there group stays behind and the continue with there rehersal.  
They reherse it until 3:50pm when they take a break.

* * *

Rory's cell rings. Rory answers the phone  
Rory hears Dean voice on the other end

"Hey Dean" Rory says

"Hey Babe, How's Your day been?" Dean asks

"Good, but better now because you rang, How did everthing go yesterday night when you got home, where they mad that you where late?" Rory asks

"Thats good, They didn't say much but they accept it and came to a decision that they support us and everything" Dean says "  
Also mum said stuff about you planning on moving closer to us"

"Yeah, where looking, thats Good Im gussing partly because they talked to my mom" Rory says

"Yeah, also this morning I talked to Taylor but I didn't tell him anything about you being pregnant, I just asked him for more hours and he said yes to the request. So I will be working a few hours tonight even though I don't usally work" Dean says

"That's good" Rory says

"Would you like a ride home" Dean asks

"No, Im fine my dad is going to pick me up and I have friday night dinner at my grandparents, yippy" Rory says

When Rory says _Yippy_ she is being Sarcastic and dosen't mean it.

* * *

"So your going to tell them tonight?" Dean asks

"Yeah well I will kind to have to, I will let you know how it goes" Rory says

"We better get back to rehersing" Paris says to Rory

"Well did I got to go now Dean, Ttlk to you after I get back from friday night dinner at my grandparents" Rory says

"See you Rory, love you" Dean says

"Love you too" Dean" Rory says

Rory hangs up and they continue rehersing.

* * *

At 4:25pm Christopher, Sherry and GiGi come to Chilton to pick Rory up.  
They just finished rehersal and Rory hadn't called her dad yet.  
Tristan and Brad just left a couple minute earlier. Rory sees her dads Car

"See you Paris, Madeline, Louise" Rory says

"See You" Paris, Madeline, Louise says

"Hey Kiddo, Surprise" Christopher says and Sherry and Gigi are there.

"Hi Rory" Sherry says

"Hey Dad, Sherry" Rory says

* * *

Rory hugged her dad then she got a short hug from Sherry.  
Rory see GiGi who is 6 months old.

"Hey GiGi" Rory says and kisses GiGi on the head

"How was school today?" Chistopher asks

"Fine" Rory says

"Am I still a meany?" Christopher asks

"I guses your forgiven" Rory says

* * *

They all hop in the car and Chrsitopher drives back to Stars Hollow  
When they get back to Stars Hollow Rory gets changed out of her school uniform into some other clothes ready for Dinner.  
Lorelai got home from work and gets changed into some other clothes.

At 6:00pm they head off to Lorelai's Parents house.  
Sherry who is staying at Rory's as well as Christopher stays at Rory's house and looks after GiGi when Rory, Lorelai and Christopher  
goes to Rory's grandparents for Dinner. When they get there Lorelai knocks on the door.

* * *

Sarah the maid opens the door and lets them in. and takes there coats.  
Emily walks by the door when they come in.

"Hi Rory, Lorelai, Christopher" Emily says

"Hi Grandmother" Rory says

"Hi Mum" Lorelai says

"Hi Emily" Christopher says

"Hi Christopher, I didn't know you where coming" Emily says

"Im in town for a while" Christopher says

* * *

They walk into the lonuge and sits down. Richard comes in straight after them.

"Hi Christopher, didn't know that you where in town." Richard says

"Hello Richard" Christopher says

"Hi Rory, Lorelai" Richard says

"Hello Dad" Lorelai says

"Hi Gandpa" Rory says

"What would you like to drink?" Emily asks

"Juice please grandma" Rory says

"Martini" Lorelai and Christopher says

"Comming right up" Emily says

* * *

They drink up there drinks and Emily asks Rory about school and everything.

"What happened to your arm Rory?" Richard asks

"She had a minor acciedent yesterday, but she is fine" Lorelai says

"Why wern't we informed?" Emily asks

Sarah comes out "Mrs Gilmore dinners ready" Sarah tell Emily

* * *

They all go into the dinning room. Half way though dinner.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, Im a few weeks Pregnant, 3 weeks excaltly with twins" Rory blurts out

No one says anything and there is long pause. Just silence, they just eat there dinner.

"Who's the father have we meet him before?" Emily all of a sudden asks

"You have met him before, its Dean my Boyfriend of 2 years" Rory says

"Is he planning to help out?" Richard asks

"Well if your asking if he is going to be part of his Childs lives then the answer is yes" Rory says

"What about school and college?" Richard asks

"Yes, of course," Rory says and nods enthusiastically, "As long as I can. I may not be able to go to college right away... but we'll make it happen."

"And Dean, is he going to college?" Richard asks

"I don't know, but I think he will also find a way" Rory says

* * *

"Are you going to be all right financially?" Emily asks

"Well the inn is doing well so we'll be fine financilly, Dean works at Star Hollows Market" Lorelai says

"Dean is taking extra shift where he can" Rory says

"I will also be able to be able to help out" Christopher adds in

"That's good, what about where your going to live, The crap shack will be too small?" Richard asks

"We are looking" Lorelai says

* * *

"I know that your disappointed in me and Im sorry about it, I hope that you will support me" Rory says

"So you are going to stay at home, then." Emily and Richard says after a while

"It makes the most sense right now" Rory says

Richard and Emily don't say anymore on the subject the finish there dinner.

* * *

"See you next Friday" Lorelai says

"See you next Friday" Emily and Richard says

Rory and Christopher get up ready to go.

"Rory, Can you please invite Dean and his parents to next week fridays dinner?" Emily asks

"Ok" Rory says

"See you next week" Rory and Christopher says

* * *

They all leave and Christopher drives them back to Stars Hollow.

"I though they would be mad and stuff and blame you" Rory says

"I don't know what happened in there,they can't be my parents, they where calm when you told them" Lorelai says

"What couldd the possibly have planned for next week when Dean's parents there?" Rory ask

"I don't know sweetie" Lorelai says "But it will be Okay"

* * *

When Rory, Lorelai and Christopher got home Sherry was in the lounge and GiGi was upstairs in bed.  
When they got in Rory went into her room. She rang Dean and Dean answered his house phone.

"Hey Dean, is your Mum and Dad still up?" Rory asks

"Hey Rory, No they have gone to bed, I just got home from work, What is it about?" Dean asks

"Well I told my Grandparents during dinner and I mean during dinner, half way though I told them that im Pregnant and they where oddly carm, but there was  
hugh gaps of silence, so all together I don't know how happy they are with it" Rory says rabberling on

* * *

"So, why did you want to talk to my parents?" Dean asks

"Well next Friday, they have invited you and your parents to dinner" Rory says

"Oh, I talk to them about it tomorrow and ask them" Dean says

"So, how was work?" Rory asks

"Good, got some more extra shift for the next few weeks" Dean says

"That's great Dean" Rory says "So I also told Paris, Madeline and Louise today"

"What did they say?" Dean asks

"Well I asked them to keep quiet about it so they agreed and they don't seem to have any problems with it" Rory says

"So when you going to tell Luke and Sookie?" Dean asks

"I don't know, Some time after the play proberbly, I just want to get that out of the way" Rory says

"When you tell Luke and Sookie, do you want me there when you tell them?" Dean asks

"Yeah, that would be good, but you dont need to be there with me when I tell Sookie if you don't want" Rory says

* * *

"Dean" Rory says

"Yeah, What is it Babe" Dean asks

"Have you told Clara yet?" Rory asks

"No, I thought we could do it together, My parents also hasn't said anything to her about it either" Dean says

"That sounds like a good Idea, but can we wait till after the first trimesters finished incase something goes wrong" Rory says

"Sure, What ever you want and nothing is going to go worng" Dean says

* * *

"Thanks, So what you up to?" Rory asks

"Just doing some homework, how about you?" Dean asks

"About to go to bed, im really tired, but do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Rory asks

"Sure, always" Dean says

"See you tomorrow Dean" Rory says

"See you tomorrow Babe" Dean says making a kissing noice over the phone to Rory

"See you Dean, love ya" Rory says making a kissing noice over the phone back to Dean

"Love you too Babe" Dean says making a kissing noice over the phone back to Rory

* * *

They both hang up the phone and Rory and Dean both go to sleep.  
Lorelai, Sherry and Christopher also goes to bed.

* * *

The next morning (Saturday Morning) Lorelai lets Rory sleep in till 11:30am because it is the weekend and she needs all the sleep she can.  
Lorelai, Sherry and Christopher are all up at 6:30am, then they wake GiGi up around 7:50am.  
When Rory gets up she rings Dean to hangout. Dean comes around 12:00pm he has lunch and just hangout around the house.  
He meets Sherry and Gigi. Sherry, Christopher and Lorelai all decide to go out and Sherry decides to take Gigi for a ride.  
Lorelai decides to go to Lukes for Lunch with Sookie.

When Lorelai gets there Sookie is all ready there.  
Luke comes over to the table where Lorelai and Sookie are sitting.

"How's Rory?" Luke and Sookie both ask

"Fine, a broken arm, and she had a dislocated shoulder from the accident which the put back in place and put in a sling and thats about it, no broken ribs  
or anything just a bit of bruising around that area." Lorelai says

"That's good" Sookie says

"Yeah and shes glad to have her dad around, she hasn't seen him much since last year when he came to visit" Lorelais says

"So Christopher around?" Sookie asks

"Yeah and Sherry, his partner and there daughter" Lorelai says

* * *

"So what what would you like for Lunch?" Luke asks

"Lunch Special" Sookie says

"Coffee, I'll have the lunch special too." Lorelai says

* * *

While Lorelai and Sookie are waiting for there lunch. Look and Sherry walks in, Sherry has Gigi with her, who is fast asleep.

"Christopher, Sherry, Over here why don't you join us" Lorelai says Christopher and Sherry go over and joins them.

"Hi Christopher" Sookie says

"Hey Sookie, this is Sherry and My daughter GiGi" Christopher says

"Hi Sherry, nice to meet you" Sookie says

"Nice to meet you too" Sherry says

* * *

Luke brings over Sookie and Lorelais lunch and Christopher and Sherry orders lunch.  
Lane and Zach decides to pops in and visit Rory at about 12:20pm, they heard from Jess about the accident.  
Lane knocks on the door. Dean opens the door.

"Hey Dean, Is Rory Home?" Lane and Zach asks

"Yes, Come in, she's in the lounge" Dean says

* * *

Dean shuts the door and they all go into the lounge.  
When they walk into the Lounge Rory is lying on the couch. Rory gets up.

"Hey Rory" Lane and Zach says

"Hey Lane, Zach" Rory says

"We heard about the accident, from Jess, How are you?" Lane askds

"Good, Just a few broken bones in my left arm area but it should heal in a few months and a few brusies thats about it" Rory says

"Thats good" Zach says

"Can I tell you guys something, but please don't tell anyone, im not ready for lots of people to find out" Rory says and looks to Dean

"You can trust us" Zach and Lane says

"Only my parents, Grandparents, Dean's parents and 3 of my Chilton friends (Paris, Madeline and Louise) know this and now you 2, Im Pregnant with twins" Rory says

"Me and Rory are going to be parents" Dean says

"Wow, That's a big responsibility and Twins that's even bigger" Lane and Zach says

"Yeah, We know, we reckon we can do it, we have support from our parents" Rory and Dean says

* * *

"What about college and rest of high school?" Lane asks

"Well Im going to go as long as I can maby till the end of the year if I can" Rory says

"For college we will work something out when the time comes" Dean adds in

"Sounds like you have though about whats going to happen" Zach says

"Well we kinda have too" Rory says

* * *

Lane and Zach stay for a while then they leave at 2:00pm.  
Paris pops in at 1:00pm while Lane and Zach where still at Rory's.  
At 2:00pm when Lane and Zach leave, Paris also leaves.  
After she waves goodbye to Lane, Zach and Paris Rory and Dean go back inside.

All of a sudden Rory starts to have morning sickness.  
She runs to the bathroom to throw up, she is in there for about 20 minutes.  
Till about 2:20pm. When she finally comes out Dean is still there sitting on the couch.

"Rory, are you all right?" Dean asks

"Yes, im fine, Its just morning sickness" Rory says

"That's good, Well I have to go now, I have a shift at Dooses Market so Iwill see you later maby or tomorrow" Dean says

"Ok See you Dean" Rory says and kisses Dean

"Love you" Dean says and kisses Rory

"Right back at you" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Dean kiss and he hugs her. Rory decides to have a lie down around 3:00pm.  
Her Mum, Dad, GiGi and Sherry all get home around 3:40 - 4:00pm.  
Rory wakes up from her mid day sleep about 4:15pm and she starts to feel sick again so she goes to the bathroom.  
When she comes out her mum is in the kitchen.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"Hey Rory, Were back, Have you started having morning sickness?" Loreali asks

"Yeah, started this afternoon" Rory says

"So where's Dean?" Lorelai asks

"Left around 2, he has a shift and Dooses this afternoon, Lane, Zach and Paris came around" Rory says

"So did you tell them or not yet?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, I did tell them" Rory says

"Luke and Sookie where asking after you?" Lorelai says

"That nice if them, Did you tell them about me being pregnant?" Rory asks

"Of Course Not, You can tell them when you want people to know" Lorelai says

* * *

Sherry and Christopher comes into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
At 6:00pm they have Toasted Sandwiches for Dinner.  
Rory goes to bed early around 7:00pm because she is so tired.  
Rory has some Morning sickness during the night.

* * *

**_Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
****  
**On the monday after the weekend Rory goes to school it is 2 week before the opening night of the play Rory's group and class is doing.  
Rory is 4 weeks pregnant now. They reherse at school during shakespere class and a few hours after school.  
After school Christopher picks Rory up from school at 3:20pm.  
Dean comes over at 4:00pm Rory and Dean hangs out.

"I talked to my Mum and Dad yesterday about dinner at your grandparents house on friday and they said that they would come, but they will have to drop Clara  
of at her friends place before she goes to your grandmothers place" Dean says

"That's Good" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Dean hang out until about 5:00pm then Dean goes home for Dinner.

"See ya Rory" Dean says

"See ya Dean" Rory says

Dean kisses Rory and hugs her.  
Dean leaves and bumps into Lorelai who just gets home.

"Hey Dean" Lorelai says

"Hey Lorelai" Dean says

"You heading home now" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, My parents will see you at friday night dinner at your parents" Dean says

"So they are comming?" Lorelai asks

"They are looking foward to meeting them, well see you Lorelai" Dean says

"See you Dean" Lorelai says

* * *

Dean goes home and his parents are home, his Mum has just finished making their dinner and his Dad is in his study doing work.  
At 6:00pm Dean and his Family have dinner and Rory's family also has dinner at that time.  
She has a long soak in the bath after dinner. Then she reads for a while then she falls asleep.  
Christopher walks past Rory's room and she is liying on top of her cover, so he puts her under the covers and pulls them over the top of her.

* * *

For the rest of the week Rory has a little morining sickness during the day but no one at school notices.  
She goes to classes and paratices for the play everyday.  
One Friday her group is practising there parts for the play and it is 5:30pm when they have a break.

Rory goes into the bathroom to get changed out of her school clothes because she has a set of clothes in her bag.  
She starts to have morning sickness, but it passes quickly.

Her phone rings. Dean is on the phone.

"Hey Rory, Where are you?" Dean asks

"Still at school, we had play rehearsal after school, not quite finished yet" Rory says

"You will have to be finished, did you forget about dinner at your grandparents" Dean says

"Yeah I forgot been busy, are you on the way?" Rory asks

"About 5 minutes from your school, so i'll pick you up, my parents are on there way as well." Dean says

"Thanks Dean, I love you" Rory says

"Love you too, see you soon" Dean says

* * *

Rory and Dean both hangup, Rory goes back outside to wait for Dean.

"You ready to continue rehersal?" Paris asks

"I can't Dean's on his way to pick me up, I forgot about Friday night dinner at my Grandparents tonight, can't be late" Rory says

Dean pulls up to the front of the school 2 minutes later where Rory, Paris, Madeline, Tristan, Louise, Brad and a couple other Chilton students.

"See you Monday" Rory says

"See You Rory" Paris, Madeline and Louise says

* * *

Rory grabs her bag and hops into Dean's car.  
They leave the school and he drives to Rory's grandparents house which is about 25 minutes away.  
Rory rings her mum to know that Dean has picked her up and that she will met her at Richard and Emilys.

"Does your parents know where they going?" Rory asks

"Yeah, I gave them the address, they may all ready be there" Dean says

* * *

When they get to Rory's grandparents house in Hartford May and John are standing at the door.

"Hey Rory, Dean" May and John says

"Hi May, John" Rory says

"Hey Mum, Dad" Dean says

Just then the maid Sarah opens the door.

"Hi Rory, other guests Come in, Everyones in the lounge" Sarah says

"Thanks Sarah" Rory says

* * *

Sarah takes all there coats and Rory, Dean, May, John all go to the Lounge.  
Richard comes up behind them.

"Hey Rory, Where's your mum?" Richard asks as he hugs Rory

"She should be comming, Dean picked me up, I came straight from school" Rory says

"Oh, why?" Richard says

"Play rehersals ran late, that's Paris directing for you" Rory says and Richard laugths

"Does she know your here all ready?" Richard asks

"Yeah, I rang her" Rory says

* * *

Emily comes out of the Lounge to see Rory.

"Hi Rory" Emily says

"Hi Grandmother" Rory says and hugs Emily

"Hi Dean" Emily and Richard both says

"Hi Richard, Emily" Dean says

"Hi im May and this is John, where Dean parents" May says

Richard says "Hi nice to meet you May, John"

Richard shakes hand with May and John and Emily also shakes hand with both of Dean's Parents.  
They go into the lounge and Christopher and Sherry are allready there.

"Hi John May" Christopher says

* * *

They are in the lounge waiting for Lorelai to get there.  
Lorelai arrive 4 minutes later. Sarah the maid lets Lorelai in.  
They all sit in the lounge talking. About 3 minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

Sarah the maid opens the door. Rory's other grandparents Straub and Francine and Trix Richard's Mum is at the door.  
Christopher and Sherry are upstairs putting GiGi to bed.  
They come in and joins everyone in the lounge.

* * *

Richard see all three of them.

"Hi Mum, Straub, Francine" Richard says

"Hello Richard" Straub and Francine says

"Hello Son, Emily" Trix says

"Hello Trix, Straub, Francine" Emily says

"Hello Rory, Lorelai " Trix says and hugs Rory then Lorelai

"Hello Trix" Lorelai and Rory says

* * *

"Hello Rory, Lorelai" Straub and Francine says

Straub hugs Rory then Lorelai and Francine does the same

"Hello Straub, Francine, Long time since we have seen eachother" Lorelai says

"Hello Grandma, Grandpa" Rory says "This Is Dean my boyfriend and his parents May and John"

"Hi Nice to meet you" Trix, Francine and Straub says and they shakes May, John and Dean hands.

"Hi, Nice to meet you's too" May, John and Dean says

* * *

Christopher and Sherry comes down stairs from putting GiGi to Sleep.  
Christopher see his parents and Trix.

"Hi Mum Dad" Christopher says

"Hi Son" Straub and Francine says

"Hi Christopher" Trix says

"Hi Trix," Christopher says  
"This is Sherry my wife" Christopher says and points to Sherry who is standing next to him

"Hi Trix, Starub, Francine" Sherry says and she shakes hand with Trix, Francine and Straub.

* * *

"Rory, Dean could you go up stairs for a few minutes, I want to talk to the adults" Emily says after a few minutes

"Ok" Rory and Dean says

They go up stairs and Rory has a lie down for awhile before dinner.  
Back downstairs in the lounge the adults are talking about Rory's pregnancy.  
Rory and Dean can here some of what's going on.

* * *

"How could this happen to Rory, she is a responsible person, She goes to Chilton, She is planning on going Harved, how can she do that and raise the kids?" Straub asks

"Because Dad Rory and Dean will have help from Me, Sherry, Lorelai, May and John" Christopher says

"Our daughter made a mistake. She has chosen to accept the consequences of that mistake and raise the twins, whom we all welcome into our homes. Dean and Rory will make  
a good father and mother for the twins it doesn't matter to us they have accepted the responsibility." Lorelai and Christopher says

"Funny how you never did that when Rory was born" Struab says

* * *

Rory starts to feel sick and runs out of the room and goes to the bathroom, Dean follows her, he gets to the bathrooom and Rory start throwing up (morning sickness)  
Dean stand there holding her hair out of her face and rubs her back. Rory is throwing up in the bathroom for about 40 minutes.  
After she finishes throwing up she has a glass to wash out her mouth.

Rory and Dean still hear the yelling and they sit on the stairs. Dean has his arm wrapped around Rory hugging her.

* * *

"You want them to get married, then? Are those the responsibilities you want him to accept? I'd certainly find that hard to believe.  
You weren't willing to Marry Christopher?" Emily and Francine asks

"They are still at high school, Just because they are having kids at this age doen't mean that they should get married" May says

"May is right, all the baby needs is a mum and a dad that will love him or her they don't need to be married for that" Lorelai says

"So she is old enough to have sex but too young to get married" Trix and Francine says

* * *

Rory starts feeling sick again and gets up out of Dean's hug and runs to the bathroom agian and Dean behind her. She throws up again.  
Once she is finished throwing up the washes her mouth out again. The fighting downstairs is still going on.

"Im so Sorry about all of this" Rory says to Dean "I can't believe them they acted so ok with it last week"

Dean says "I don't care Rory, they can't make us change our mind, I love you and will be here for you"

Rory and Dean sit back down on the stairs and Rory rests her head on Dean's shoulders. Dean rubs her back

* * *

Back in the lounge the arugement continues.

"Interesting how you never thought to demand it from the father of your own child" Straub and Richard says

"You just took of with Rory" Francine says

"At that time I wasn't ready to be father when Rory was born we where just as young as Dean and Rory is now, but that has nothing  
to do with to do with Me or Lorelai it has to do with Rory and Dean" Christopher says

"Dean is willing to be there for all of them that is all that matters" Lorelai says

"Rory is ruining her Life with this choose" Trix and Francine says, Rory has tears in her eyes.

"No she isn't" May, John, Christopher, Sherry and Lorelai all says

"Neither is Dean" May says

"If you can't accept there desiction or beable to support them, they don't need you" Christopher says

"Christopher Is Right If you can't support them then they don't need you, So just leave" Lorelai says

Straub, Francine, Trix says "No we can't" Rory continues to have tears rolling down her face

* * *

Rory can't stand listening to this anymore, she has had enougth.  
Rory goes down the stairs and Dean follows close behind her.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, WE COULD HEAR EVERYTHING, I CAN'T LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE, I NEEDED YOUR SUPPORT BUT I GUSSES THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN,  
MY DAD IS RIGHT IF YOUR NOT GOING TO SUPPORT US THEN I DONT WANT YOUR HELP" Rory yells "AND IM NOT COMMING TO ANY OTHER FRIDAY NIGHT DINNERS EITHER"

Rory turns to Struab and Francine.

"If you can't support Me, Your own granddaughter, I don't want you in my life at all" Rory says

Rory turns to her Mum "Mum Can we Go, I want to go home?" Rory asks

"Sure, Come on lets go" Lorelai says

* * *

"I will see you out at the car" Lorelai says

Rory runs out of the mansion to the car. Crying

"See you" Lorelai says to Trix, Emily, Richard, Straub and Francine

"We should go to, since Rory's Leaving" Dean says

"By Richard Emily, Chris, Sherry" May and John says

May, John and Dean walks out with Lorelai.

* * *

"Sorry, but we are going as well, you have done it now, Good by Mum, Dad, Emily, Richard, Trix" Christopher says  
"I don't think she will forgive you this time, you really upset her this time"

Sherry goes up stairs and gets GiGi.  
Outside Rory is waiting by the car because it is locked. She is crying.  
Dean comes over to Rory and hugs her and just holds her.

"Sorry about the visit at my parents" Lorelai says "Im sorry they dragged you in to it"

"Thats Ok" May says

"Do you want to come over and have dinner, since we never had dinner here and you where invited to dinner?" Lorelai asks

"Sure" May and John says

"I will get some takeaway from Lukes" Lorelai says

"That sound good" May and John says

* * *

May and John hops in there car and drives back to Stars Hollow.  
Lorelai suggest Rory go with Dean so they can go straight to her house and she will go to Lukes to get takeaway then home.  
Rory hops in Dean's car and they Leave.  
Lorelai is onlocking her car and Christopher and Sherry comes out with GiGi in Sherry's arms asleep.

"Hi Christopher, you coming" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, wheres Rory?" Christopher asks "Is she Ok?"

"Gone home with Dean, and of course not she is really upset, shes never yelled at my parents or even your parents like that before, Dean and his parents  
are all comming round for dinner at mine since we never got dinner" Lorelai says

"Oh, you going to get some takeaway on your way home?" Christopher asks

"Yeah you know me so well, Im getting it from Lukes, It was very tense in there don't you think" Lorelai says

"Yeah It was, I don't think Rory will beable to forgive them this time, we will see you at your place" Christopher says

"See you at my place" Lorelai says

Sherry and Chripstopher hops in there car, Sherry puts GiGi in her car seat and does it up, Lorelai hops in her car and they both head back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

One the way back to Stars Hollow Rory and Dean talk.

"Im so sorry about what happened" Dean says

"I though they accepted everything" Rory says

"I gusses they must of not fully accepted it" Dean says

"How could they say that Im running my life?" Rory asks

"I don't know, but im sorry, we can do it at least we have our parents support" Dean says as he is driving

* * *

Dean, Rory, May and John are at Rory's and they are inside.  
Her dad and Sherry get there.

"Hey Kiddo, you ok?" Christopher asks

"Yeah" Rory says

"I know your upset about what my Mum your grandmother said about you" Christopher says

Lorelai get to Luke's Dinner and goes in.  
She goes to the counter.  
Jess is at the counter doing his homework.  
Luke comes downstairs from his appartment and Lorelai is standing at the counter.

* * *

"Hi Hun, I though you and Rory where at your parents house for dinner" Luke says

"We where" Lorelai says

"What happened, where's Rory?" Luke asks and Lorelai kisses and hugs Luke

"She is going to be Ok evenually, She had a hugh argument with both sets of her grandparents and My Dad's Mum, they said some things that upset her" Lorelai says

"So Christopher parents where there too?" Luke asks

"Yeah and Dean and his parents. I m really mad with them but Rory is furious at them she just stood up and yelled at them and told them she didn't want them in her life  
and that she is not going to anymore friday night dinners" Lorelai says

* * *

"What did they do?" Luke asks

"Just said some things that really really upset and mad Rory furious at them all before dinner" Lorelai says

"So thats why your here?" Luke asks

"Well yeah you know I can't cook, and to see my loving husband, Also Rory wants to know if you and Jess will come to her play she is doing for school, it is in 2 weeks" Lorelai says

"We will be there" Luke says

"So how did dinner at Liz's go?" Lorelai asks

"Good, do you want me come over later?" Luke asks

"That's Ok, she just needs time" Lorelai says

"Ok, why don't you guys come into the dinner tomorrow for breakfast" Luke says

"We will see, I ask Rory" Lorelai says

Lorelai orders some takeaways.

* * *

Jess looks up from his homework.  
Jess see Lorelai standing at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai" Jess says

"Hey Jess" Lorelai says

"Hows Rory?" Jess asks

"Good, at home, furious at all her grandparents but other than that shes fine" Lorelai says

* * *

Luke finally finishes Lorelai's order and she pays.

"See you Jess" Lorelai says

"See you Lorelai" Jess says

"See you Hun" Luke says

"See You Luke" Lorelai says and Luke kisses Lorelai

She leaves the dinner and heads home.

* * *

When she gets home they have the dinner that lorelai got from Lukes.  
After dinner Rory is feeling tired so she decides to go to bed.

"Good night Mum, Dad, Sherry thanks for everything you said tonight" Rory says and she hugs all 3 of them

"Good night and thats Ok" Lorelai, Chrisrtopher and Sherry says

* * *

Dean May and John where still there.

"Good night May, John thanks for your support" Rory says

"Good night Rory and that is quite Ok, have a nice sleep" May and John says and they hug Rory.

"Good night Dean" Rory says

"Good night Rory, have a good sleep" Dean says and Rory hugs Dean and Dean kisses her goodnight.

"Love you " Rory says and kisses Dean

"Love you too" Dean says and kisses Rory back

Rory goes to her bedroom and goes to bed. She fells alseep just as she lies down on her bed.  
After John, May and Dean Leave at about 10:30pm Lorelai, Christopher and Sherry head to bed.

* * *

For the last week of school before the Easter break Rory has been continually rehearsing for the shakespere play scene their group is doing for hours and hours everyday,  
during the day Rory has been occasionally having morning sickness during the day lucky not during class time.  
Rory and Lorelai skip going to Friday night dinners to help with reducing Rory stress so they are just home watching movie, Dean comes over sometimes if he is not working.

On Friday th 9th of April to Monday the 26th of April Rory and Dean both have no school and Lorlelai books an apointment on Thursday the 15h of April for her first ultrasound because she is 6 weeks pregnant.

* * *

On the 15th of April in the morning Rory gets up and meets Dean at Lukes then at 1:00pm they leave for the doctors office for the apointment and Lorelai goes with them.  
They are in the waiting room for about half an hour before Rory's name gets called.

Rory's Dr takes Rory's blood pressure and does everything she needs to do then gets Rory to sit on the exam table.  
Dean sits in a chair beside Rory and Lorelai sits beside Dean.  
the Dr gets Rory to lift up her shirt which she does and the Dr puts some gel on her flat stomach to do the ultrasound.  
As the Dr moves the wand over Rory's stomach she points to things on the screen and talks to Rory and Dean.

"Here you see the first twin" The Dr says pointing to the first bean shape on the screen "And here is the second twin"

The doctor continues talking to them and telling them that they are both healthy and that Rory needs to limit her amount of stress.  
They get 4 copies of the ultrasound (One for them, One for her mum, One of her dad and Sherry and one for Deans parents)

* * *

After the apointment Dean goes home in his car and Rory goes to Chilton because her mum has organised a meeting with her principal and all her teachers.

They arrive at Chilton and goes in and to the principals office and all her teachers are there.  
Rory and Lorelai takes a seat as well as all Rory's teachers including Mr Medina.

Lorelai explains Rory's situation to all her teachers and principal.

After they discuss it with her prinicipal and teachers they head home.

* * *

After the holiday's Rory goes back to school on Tuesday the 27th of April and have 4 more days of rehersals before the final performance on the Friday night, 30th of April.

On the day day of the play Rory and her class has several dress rehersals all afternoon before the final production that night and they all go good.

* * *

_**Would Like to Know what you think of My Story, so Please Read and Review**_


	7. AN : Poll

**Hi Everyone**  
This Just So You Know I Haven't Forgotten About This Story  
I am sorry it is taking so long to update due to the recent christchuch eartquake i have had no internet connection  
Once You Have Read This Story As Much As There Is So Far

Also it has taken a while because I have been working on stories that arn't uploaded on here as well

Please Can You Vote On My Poll Which Is On My Profile Page

The Poll Is Of The 2 Names I Should Use For The Girls Names  
So Please Vote, Your Vote Will Count Towards The Twins Names In The Story

**Poll Still Open**

Any Ideas are welcomed  
please let me know and you will get credit if it gets up in my story


	8. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just Ive been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories:  
**  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Glmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories Im Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed**

* * *

**Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

**Note To All Readers My Pen name has changed to AddictedToGilmoreGirls**


End file.
